Pirates of the Caribbean10 years later
by Fantasi Writer
Summary: Under Construction! God, I hope I've gotten better at writing since writing this. lol :
1. Meeting Juliet

Juliet Sparrow looked out over the dark water singing softly, "Yoho, yoho. A pirates life for me."  
"Ah. My favorite song," her father said as he walked up behind her.  
"I know." She bite her lip. Finally she said, "Father? Why do I have to go to Port Royal?"  
Her father sighed. "Listen Love. I need to get a very important message to a very important person." He raised an eyebrow in thought. "Well at least I think he's important. Maybe he's dead. Maybe..."He shook his head. He was getting off track. "Anyways, there are some people there that dont like me very much. So that's why I need you to go there for me. Savvy?"  
Juliet forced a smile. "Savvy," she said and turned back to the water.  
  
Juliet rowed to shore muttering to herself. "Damn messages. Damn port." She reached shore and tied up her boat.  
"That'll be three shillings and a name, miss." Said a well dressed man with a slave right at his heels.  
Juliet didnt really like people who kept slaves. It bothered her. But she smiled sweetly and said. "How 'bout I give you seven shillings and we forget the name?"  
The man smiled greedily and said, "Have a nice day Miss Smith."  
"Thank you my good man." Juliet smiled. On her way to the nearest tavern, she picked a pocket that more than made up for her loses. She walked into the tavern Carters and up to the bar.  
She got the bartender's attention, which doesnt usually take alot, and said, "I'm here to see Malven Carter," just as her father had told her to do.  
"Why do you want to see him for?" He asked, tossing a white towl over his shoulder and smiling.  
Juliet smiled back and flirtingly said, "It's a very, very important errand."  
"I'll be right back."  
Juliet waited for him to get back and picked the pockets closest to her. She smiled at the simplarity of it. She looked up and saw the bartender coming back. "Well?"  
"He wants to know who's calling please."  
She smiled. "Just tell him that Juliet says she wants to see her favorite Uncle."  
He looked at her funny. "Vennie dont have no kin."  
"Are you questioning me? Dont you think I'd know who is and is not my uncle?"  
"Well-"  
"Would you just go tell him please?" She glared impatiently.  
"Sure. Whatever." he walked away looking slightly confused.  
  
"Juliet! My dear! What are you doing here?! Where is your father?" Malven Carter said smiling as he came from the back of the tavern.  
Juliet smiled and hugged him. "I've missed you Uncle Vennie! My father is at sea I'm sorry to say. He sent me here to find someone and since I dont know where to look, I figured you'd be able to help me."  
"When must you report back to your father?" He looked at her thoughtfully.  
"Oh," she thought for a minute, "I'd say about a week from now. Very important business he says."  
Vennie smiled secretively. "Whom may I ask are you looking for my dear?"  
"Can we speak in private, Uncle?"  
"Of course my dear! Come with me to my office." He led the way to the back of the tavern, then through a small door. "First: you must be famished my dear." he said when the got in his office. "Still a vegitarian?"  
"Of course Uncle," Juliet smiled as she sat down.  
"Seth!" The bartender entered. "Would you get Juliet some hot potatoes, and the fixings for a salad?" he turned to Juliet, "What kind of drink and dressing do you want?"  
"Butter, cheese, and mulled wine please."  
"OK." Seth said, then turned and left.  
"Now we really should catch up, you and I," Vennie said cheerfully. "Why the last time I saw you, you were what? Five?"  
Juliet blushed. "Seven, Uncle Vennie."  
"That's right! So how old are you now? Twelve?"  
"No. I'm fifteen. I just had a birthday last month."  
"Well then. You really should get a birthday present, dont you think?"  
"It's alright Uncle Vennie," she said hastily. "You really dont have to."  
Vennie huffed, "Course I do. What kind of Favorite Uncle would I be if I didnt?" He smiled and pulled a box down from a shelf. "Here you go, my dear."  
"Thank you Uncle Vennie," she kissed him on the cheek. Juliet gasped as she opened the box. She pulled out a dress of the latest fashion, made of fine silk and lace. It was just her size.  
"You knew!" She screeched happily.  
"Of course I knew. I keep up with the going ons of my only neice. I sent a letter to your father months ago for you measurements."  
Juliet threw her arms around him, "I've never had anything so fancy since I was with Mother. But how am I supposed to wear it? I live and work on a boat."  
"We'll find a way. Now who was it that you were sent here to find?"  
"William Turner. Do you know where I can find him?"  
"Yes. I'll send word tonight and you can go see him tomorrow. You can wear your dress, otherwise they might not let you in." Vennie chuckled.  
"Thank you, Uncle." She hugged him again. Seth brought in the food.  
  
Juliet waited in the main hall of the Govenor's house the next day at noon. She looked around and tried to keep her face impassive. She'd never been in any house as nice as this.  
"Mr. Turner will recieve you in the sitting room."  
Juliet jumped. The servent's voice had startled her. "Thank you." She followed him down a long, wide hallway.  
When she entered the hallway she was greeted by a man that couldn't be over 30. "Are you Will Turner?"  
"Yes. And this is my wife, Elizabeth," he gestured toward the young woman who was seated beside him. "Please sit."  
"Thank you, Sir, but I'm only here to diliver a message and return with your answer." She handed him a small envelope. She watched him open it, read it, and return it to the envelope.  
"Why would he trust you with this kind of information?" Will asked finally.  
"We have a long history."  
"What's your name?"  
"Juliet Sparrow."  
Elizabeth looked at her with interest. "His neice?"  
"His daughter."  
"Well," she said, "I didn't know Jack had any children. How old are you?"  
"I'm fifteen."  
Will, who had been writing something down on a piece of paper, said, "I didnt know he had any children either. It's been ten years since I last saw him. How come he never mentioned you?"  
"Probably because he didnt know about me. My mother never told him. I was five when she left me with him. Just after you two went your separte ways I believe."  
"Ah. Will you stay for dinner?"  
"I would have to ask my uncle, Sir."  
"Well you do that dear. It's nice to have a mature woman around here."  
"Forgive me for asking, but do you not have servants here? Or slaves?"  
"Yes, but they dont like to talk."  
"Ah." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ A/N: Yea, yea I know it sucks, but Im working on it. 


	2. Meet the kids

Juliet barely made it through dinner without embarrassing herself. It took alot to remember what her finishing school taught her. But she made it. She also met Will and Elizabeth's three children. William, 3rd., who had just turned 10, Isabella Marie who is about to turn 5, and their adopted son, Webb, who is turning 18 tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner Will told Webb and Bill(--William) to show Juliet around.  
"So what's it like to be a pirate?" asked Bill once they were out of hearing range of their parents.  
"What makes you think I'm a pirate?" Juliet aked with a smile.  
"Because I saw a black 'P' tattooed on your right forearm. Only pirates have that."  
"Oh, do they? Well I only have it on there because my middle name is Pearl."  
"Really," he asked disappointedly.  
"'Fraid so, Bill." She said with a look of mock sadness.  
Webb, who had been very quiet, finally spoke up. "We know your first and second name, but we do not know your last. Pray tell, what is your last name?"  
Juliet looked at him with cold eyes and a forced smile. "Smith. Juliet Smith. Satisfied?"  
"No."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the tour neither Webb nor Juliet spoke to each other. Not that it really mattered because Bill did the talking for both. Once the tour was over Elizabeth, who Juliet truely liked, offered her a room for the night.  
"Thank you, but I cant. My uncle will be expecting me."  
"But how will you get home?"  
"I'll walk. It's not really that far."  
Elizabeth gasped, "Of course you cant! It's probably crawling with thieves and drunks!"  
Juliet chuckled slightly. "My own people," she joked. "Thank you for dinner. It was lovely." With that she walked out and started her way home. She stopped when she thought she heard something, turned and looked, then kept walking. She made it to the tavern without incident. She walked around to the back and stopped again. She looked all around her, silently drawing her knife.  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are." she chanted softly. Webb stepped out of the shadows.  
"This is wear you live?" he asked in what sounded like a disgusting tone.  
Juliet reluctantly sheathed her knife and asked, "What the hell are you doing here? Dont you have some nice bed to sleep in?"  
Webb ignored her. "You want to come back to this place?"  
Juliet glared at him with her eyes narrowed angrily. "Yes, I do. I have people you love me here. That's what makes a home anyway," she hissed at him. "I would invite you in, but since you think it's so vile you can march your happy ass home and be done with it."  
Seth walked out carrying the trash. He stopped stopped and stared when he saw Webb. "Webb? Is that you?"  
"Seth?! Wow! It's been awhile hasn't it?" He shook his hand.  
"Hell yea! Where've you been, Mate? Last I heard you had a bit of bad luck, and was in jail."  
Webb grinned, "Well I was for a while, but Will talked them into letting me out. That's were I've been for the last three years. How've you been?"  
Seth looked at Juliet. "Well I've been working for her Uncle Vennie for a few months now. Now she's got me running her errands, too."  
"Yea, well you weren't complaining when I paid you for doin' 'em, now did ya?"  
Seth grinned, "Hell no, Birdy."  
Juliet rolled her eyes at the name he'd taken to calling her.  
"Birdy?" laughed Webb. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Because you were to busy looking down your nose at me."  
Webb stopped laughing and glared.  
Seth sensed the tension and then remembered something, "Juli, we got a message from your father. He said to meet him your cove."  
Juliet looked, "Already? I figured I still had a week atleast."  
"Well, Vennie sent a bird message to him for something and to see if he'd take me on with him as a crew member. Truth be told, I sail better than I bartend."  
"You? As a pirate?" She tried not to laugh. True, he was probably a great salor. He had the muscle for it, but she just couldn't picture this funny, kind, annoying person as a pirate. He's the type her father would throw over board for getting on his nerves or doing something stupid.  
Seth straightened. "Yes."  
"Im sorry, Seth, but I just can't see you pilaging, destroying ships, and stealing things. It's just not you." Juliet said sadly, still trying not to laugh. "Not to mention the occational killing."  
Seth's eyes narrowed. Although both he and Juliet would deny it, they had become friends. "I can do whatever I want."  
"Besides," cut in Webb grinning, "Seth's always wanted to see Tortuga."  
Juliet raised an eyebrow quizically. There's only one reason men want to go to Tortuga. "You wouldnt last one minute there. You're to nice."  
"She's right," came a voice. The Commodore stepped out of the shadows. He looked at Juliet with a trace of distaste. "You're hereby under arrest for piracy, the muder of three men, and leading a slave revolution."  
"One, you have no proof."  
Commodore reached out and caught her right arm. He pulled up the sleeve and looked at the P tattooed there. "No proof, you say?"  
"Fine. I'll go peacefully. But my father will come and get me." She glared at him. Webb and Seth just stood there staring.  
"I'm counting on it Miss Sparrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Seth sat there looking guilty after he told Vennie what happened. Webb sat just as still there beside him.  
Vennie sighed. "Thank you for telling me. I'll send word to Jack tonight. Pack your things and get ready to leave." Seth left and he looked at Webb. "You might as well stay the night. I'll send word to your parents so they dont worry. You can bunk with Seth."  
"Yes sir," he said getting up. Will and Liz are going to have my head.  
"You dont like Juli do you?" Vennie looked at him.  
Webb thought for a minute. "Not really, Sir. She's sarcastic, careless, rude."  
Vennie shook his head. "You dont know her well enough. You'd like her."  
Webb looked at him doutfully, then walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Juliet searched every inch ofher cell, looking for a way out. Finally she gave up, laid down on the floor, and started singing, "Yoho, yoho, m'hearties, nananana, and really bad eggs." Jack had never really taught her all of the song. After a while she went to sleep.  
"Get up!" yelled a gruff voice. Juliet opened her eyes. Light was streaming through the barred window and there appeared to be an angry man outside her cell.  
"What do you want?" Juliet asked susipously. She'd been in jail before, and men didnt usually make it a point to come and visit you except for one reason.  
"Ye've got a visitor." He stepped out of the way and she saw the Commodore, Will, and Elizabeth standing there. When the stepped forward she could see someone else behind them. Webb, she was suprised. Today was his birthday and came here?  
The Commodore spoke up, "The Tuners have requested to see you. Do you wish to speak with them?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you have 10 minutes. I'll leave you now." He walked off.  
"Happy Birthday Webb."  
Webb looked startled, then said, "Thank you, Juliet."  
She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at Will and caught him smiling. "What's so funny?"  
"That's exactly what your father did when I busted him out of prison 10 years ago. Lying on the floor as if he couldnt care less, then standing up and dusting himself off as if he had all the time in the world."  
Webb stared at him, "You busted a pirate out of prison?"  
"Yep. When Elizabeth was captured by Barrbosa."  
"Umm. Sorry to interrupt your little flashback, but was there a reason you're here?"  
Will snapped out of it and said, "Yes. We're going to try to get the Commodore Norrington to let you out on a technacallity. Since you havent done anything since you've been here to get you thrown in jail and he cant prove that you killed those men."  
"Thank you Will." she smiled.  
"But you'd have to stay at our house where Elizabeth, Norrington, or I can keep an eye on you."  
Her smile slipped. Her father thought she was at the tavern. What if he came looking for her here and got captured? "That's great Will, but what about....?"  
Elizabeth leaned close and whispered, "We sent word to Jack when we met with Vennie this morning. He'll know, dont worry."  
"Thank you. But do you think Norrington will agree?"  
"I'm sure he will," Elizabeth smiled. "He really is a softy."  
Norrington walked in. "Time's up. "  
"Goodbye Juliet," said Will and Elizabeth when the hugged her bye through the bars. When Webb walked up she stuck out her hand.  
"You know they're making me do this, dont you?" he said with a pasted on smile, while shaking her hand.  
"I figured."  
"Well, good-bye, Birdy."  
"You no good, son of a-"  
"Nuh uh ah. Play nice."  
Juliet let go of his hand. She'd get him back.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Will and Webb showed up to escourt her to their house. Norrington walked up the door of her cell and reluctantly unlocked it.  
"Thank you very much Commodore. Tell me. Have you cought my father yet?"  
He glared and fairly pushed her into Will. "No. Not yet." He said.  
Juliet suppressed a laugh and a smile. The three went outside and climbed into the cairrage that was waiting.  
  
No one said anything throughout the ride. When they reached the house and Juliet climbed out, with the help of Will and Webb do to her long skirts, she was greeted by a yell.  
"Juli!" shouted Bill as he ran toward her. He latched himself onto her leg. Isabella Marie latched herself onto the other.  
"Hello, Bill, Bella. What have you two been up to?"  
"Trouble!" shouted Bill.  
"Yea, touble!" echoed his sister in her baby voice. She kinda left out her R's when she talked.  
Elizabeth walked out of the house. "Aren't you a little old to be hanging on someone's leg, Bill?"  
He seemed to be thinking about it, then he finally let go and held out his hand. Juliet went to shake it, but he cought it. Then he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of it.  
Juliet smiled. "You're very sweet, Bill. Some people aren't as sweet as you," she looked over at Webb, "so you need to be sweet for them. Got that?"  
"I think so."  
"Good."  
  
A/N: If you read this and like it, then please R&R. If you dont review then I wont write anymore chapters. Thank you for those that did. I really appriciate it. Sorry about my bad spelling. Ignore it. ^_^ 


	3. Sleeping together

After dinner Juliet walked down to the docks and stood looking out over the water. She'd changed into black pants and a loose white shirt. They were men's clothes but they were a hell of a lot more comfortable. She took off her shoes and sat down on the end of the private dock, dangling her feet in the warm water. A feeling hit her deep in her stomach. She was homesick. She'd never been home sick before. True her home was a boat, but it was home just the same. Tears were rolling down her cheek and she didnt even acknowledge the other presence behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Webb didnt know what to do. Liz had asked him to go check on Juliet, but he didnt expect her to be crying. God this is akward, he thought. "Juliet?" he asked hesitantly.  
Juliet wiped her eyes and whispered horsely, "What do you want?" She knew she sounded rude but she was trying to cover up that she'd been crying. She hoped he hadnt noticed.  
"Are you O.K?" Damn. He'd noticed.  
"Mm-huh. What do you need, Webb?"  
God she's got a sexy voice, he thought. Why hadnt he noticed before? "Liz just wanted me to come and check on you." He walked over and sat down next to her. What the hell am I doing? Instead he said, "I used to work on boats. I was kidnapped in London and sold to a merchant sailor when I was ten. Sailed for him about a year before he sold me to another sailor. When I turned 15 the captain of the Bridgette set me free. We docked in port royal and I've been here ever since."  
Juliet looked him over. He could've been a sailor. "How'd you get thown in jail?"  
"Well I hooked up with Seth and we picked pockets together. I got cought pickin' the Commodore's," he chuckled at the memory. "Will and Liz heard about and talked him into letting me go. I stayed with them and they adopted me. Will's like my big brother rather than being like a father."  
"You know how to swim?" Juliet asked standing up.  
Webb stood up also. "Yes I know how to swim. Why?"  
"No reason," Juliet said turning around. She looked as if she were going to walk back up to the house. Suddenly she turned and pushed Webb into the water.  
"Ahhh!" Splash.  
Juliet was doubled over with laughter as he climbed out of the water.  
  
"Think that's funny?"  
Juliet could only nod while gasping for breath.  
Webb stood there seething for a moment then grabbed Juliet around the waist and threw her in the water.  
"What the hell?!" She sputtered when she came up for breath.  
Webb didnt say anything, but dived into the water.  
"Webb? Webb, quit it." Juliet looked around for him, but he didn't seem to be anyway. Then something cought her leg and jerked her under.  
Under the water she was face to face with Webb. He thought this was freaking halarious. You could tell by the way his eyes danced. Both kicked for the surface.  
Webb and Juliet came up at the same time. Juliet opened her mouth to yell at him but before she could say a word, Webb's mouth covered her's. She was supprised. She wasnt used to being kissed in the water. Hell, she wasnt used to being kissed at all. Her father and his crew were very over protective. The supprise didnt last long though. She kissed him back. Finally they had to stop to breath.  
"You kissed me," she said horsely through swollen lips.  
Webb answered seriously, "You kissed back though."  
Juliet stared at him speechlessly and shivered. It was cold.  
"Webb! Juliet!" Apparently Will and Elizabeth had sent Bill out looking for them.  
Juliet and Webb looked at each other again. Webb yelled in Bill's direction, "We're coming! Tell Will and Liz we'll be in in just a second!"  
"O.K!"  
Webb kissed her again then pulled himself onto the dock. He streched his hand down to help her out. She took it, and climbed to stand on the dock with none too steady legs. Webb took her hand and they walked silently back to the house. Before they went in he leaned down and whispered in Juliet's ear, "Meet me in they barn at midnight?"  
"I'll be there," she whispered back. He let go of her hand and they walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"What happened to you two?" asked Elizabeth as they walked in soaked head to toe.  
Webb hid a smile and forced a frown. "She pushed me in!" he tried to sound indignant.  
"Uh! Why on Earth for?" Elizabeth asked  
"It was an accident I swear!" Juliet cried. "And he threw me in before I could even begin to defend my self!"  
Elizabeth looked at Webb horrified. "Oh, Webb! How could you?!"  
Webb stared at her completely shocked. "Wha-? Ho-? Oh, nevermind." He threw his hands up and slumped in a chair.  
"Webber James! You go dry off this instant! You're getting everything wet!"  
Webb winced at his name. He hated it. But it was better than James. Norrington's name is James.  
He shuddered and went to dry off.  
  
Webb came back to his mother and Juliet laughing at something. "What's going on?" he asked.  
Juliet looked at him and burst out laughing some more. Finally she gasped, "She was just telling me about when," she gasps for breath again, "you went to the govenors house after they took you in. I cant believe you tried to steal his wigs! Why would you want to do something like that anyway?!" She burst out laughing again.  
A blush spread up from his neck. "I didnt know how long they wanted to keep me, and those wigs would have sold for a lot of money!" he scowled at them. "Stop laughing! Its not that funny," he grumbled. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Liz. Goodnight Birdy."  
Juliet glared at him. But this time it wasnt ginuine. It was playfull.  
Elizabeth looked at her. "Birdy? Why did he call you that, dear?"  
"That's what Seth calls me. Because my last name is Sparrow."  
"Oh! Well I never would have thought."  
"I wish Seth hadn't either." Juliet grinned and Elizabeth started laughing again.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Juliet stepped hesitantly inside the barn. She was nervous. She had never been nervous for as long as she could remember. Oh damn.  
"You came." said a quiet voice from behind her.  
Juliet turned toward the door. She swallowed hard then said, "I said I would." She tried to sound as if she couldnt care less and walked to the back of the small barn, where a pretty Palimino mare put her head over the stall to be pet. Juliet stroked the mare's forehead while Webb walked toward her.  
Webb chuckled.  
Juliet turned to him, "What is so funny? And why did you want me to come?"  
"I can laugh at you if you can laugh at me." He walked toward her with a smirk on his face.  
Juliet backed away until she fell into a large pile of hay. It practicly came up to her waist.  
He laughed again. His blond bangs fell to cover his dark chocolate eyes. "What do I want?"  
Juliet laughed nervously as Webb leaned over her. Taking her hands in his, he gently kissed her lips. She relaxed slightly and sighed.  
"Vennie was right."  
Juliet gave him a puzzeled look. "About what?"  
"He said I'd like you."  
"Oh did he?" She laughed. Webb's hand accidently brushed across her breast.  
"Mmmh-huh." Webb went back to kissing her. He slipped his tongue between her lips.  
Juliet and Webb spent two very....educational hours this way.(A/N:get your mind out of the gutter!nothing like THAT went on) Finally they got to sleepy to go on, so they just got comfortable and went to sleep. 


End file.
